


[podfic] not in love song

by duckgirlie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: podfic of not in love song by waldorphThe five times Spock wasn't in love, and the one time he couldn't deny it anymore





	[podfic] not in love song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not In Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60865) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> this is an _astoundingly_ late post for my #itpe from 2017. (hopefully I didn't get your hopes up)

direct download: [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0100.zip) | [podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0101.zip)

mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tio10d19t8681b7/Not_In_Love_Song.mp3/file) | [podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ym8enay5vu7jot1/Not_In_Love_Song.m4b/file)


End file.
